1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to testing devices and systems, and especially to testing device and system for testing the reliability of an interface employed by an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices include data input/output interfaces and power interfaces for making a connection with other electronic equipment, therefore the reliability of the interfaces directly affects the operational reliability of the electronic devices. An interface testing process is needed in a manufacturing process of the electronic device. In the interface testing process, testers have to manually and repeatedly connect or disconnect test plugs with the interfaces. However, these manual actions are inconvenient and time-consuming for the testers.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.